Al encuentro del Amor
by hikaru01
Summary: este fic trata de ser lo mas cercano posible a las actitudes y sentimientos de los personajes, este se sitúa después de haber capturado la ultima carta


Los personajes de este fin no son míos sino que pertenecen a Clamp, es solo una aclaración no se amarguen por que de seguro siempre lo han leído, pero una vez más que mas da.  
  
Al volver todo en su lugar y después de haber capturado la ultima carta, Sakura y Shaoran bajan de la torre, ellos tenían que hablar sobre lo sucedido es decir sobre lo que dijeron el uno del otro, y fortalecer el compromiso.  
  
Shaoran: Podemos hablar? (mirándola fijamente a ella)  
  
Sakura: Si por supuesto (sonrojándose un poco)  
  
Shaoran: Vamos al parque pingüino  
  
Llegando al lugar y sentándose en los columpios...  
  
Shaoran: Estas segura de lo que me dijiste?  
  
Sakura: Por supuesto que si (después de mirarse detenidamente) te quiero mucho (y le dio un tierno beso que él correspondió de la misma manera).  
  
Shaoran: Sakura te quiero y no quiero hacerte ningún daño, te quiero respetar en todo sentido.  
  
Sakura: Gracias pero a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Shaoran: Es que dentro de poco yo me volveré a ir a Honk Kong y no quiero que te pongas triste ni que pienses que lo que siento por ti es algo pasajero porque no es así, es un sentimiento muy especial y muy fuerte.  
  
Sakura: (algo triste) Cuando te volverás a ir?  
  
Shaoran: Creo que dentro de un par de semanas, mi madre me va a llamar en estos días para acordar el día.  
  
Sakura: Entiendo (aun triste) pero no piensas en volver?  
  
Shaoran: Necesito hablar con mi mamá y convencerla de que quiero estudiar acá porque es muy importante para mi  
  
Sakura: ummmmmmmmmmm.................... y si no la convences?  
  
Shaoran: (al ver su carita de preocupación, le sonrío dulcemente) Eso no pasara, confía en mi ( y la abrazo).  
  
Sakura: Eso haré  
  
Mientras ellos hablaban en el parque pingüino, las autoridades del colegio se disculpaban por no poder continuar con la obra porque los alumnos se encontraban indispuestos, los padres de familia se retiraron con sus hijos pero...............  
  
Fujitaka : Hijo no vas a venir conmigo?  
  
Toya : no papá yo esperare a Sakura y a Yuqui  
  
Fujitaka : muy bien los espero en la casa, no lleguen tarde  
  
Sonomi: yo también me voy, vamos tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: si mamá ........ meiling nos acompañas o te quedas esperando al joven Li?  
  
Meiling: no vamos a tu casa, mi primo seguro irá para allá.  
  
Sonomi: Bien, vamos, adiós a todos  
  
Cerca de los juegos mecánicos 2 seres se despertaban:  
  
Yuquito: Vamos kerberos se que eres tú, no tienes que fingir mas  
  
Kero: Como sabes que soy kerberos y no un espíritu  
  
Yuquito: Porque puedo sentir tu presencia y porque te conozco, acuérdate que yo soy el otro guardián y que ahora se todo lo que sabe y siente Yue y el sabe todo lo que yo se y siento.  
  
Kero : Esta bien Yue, conoces mi verdadera identidad pero no se lo digas a Toya.  
  
Yuquito: (sonriente) Pero si él también lo sabe, sólo que no dijo nada para que sakura no se ponga nerviosa.  
  
Kero: queeeeeeeeeeee????? O.o bueno al menos supongo que ahora ya voy a poder andar por toda la casa sin preocupación.  
  
Yuquito : Pues creo que no, acuérdate que el papá de sakura no lo sabe aún.  
  
Kero: Me olvidaba de él, bueno ya casi todos lo saben ^^  
  
Yuquito : Vamos a ver a Toya, y a los demás que deben estar en el colegio  
  
Kero: Bueno vamos  
  
Llegando al colegio, ellos no encontraron a nadie excepto...........  
  
Yuquito: Toya  
  
Toya: Yuqui ............ estas bien  
  
Yuquito : Si (sonriéndole) gracias  
  
Kero : Y yo también  
  
Toya : Kerberos ........... al fin puedo hablar contigo aunque sea raro hablar con un muñeco  
  
Kero: No soy un muñeco soy el gran Kerberos  
  
Toya: si claro ............... y sakura  
  
Yuquito: Pensamos que vendría para acá  
  
Kero : Aunque puede haberse ido de frente a casa, hoy uso mucha magia debe de estar cansada  
  
Toya: Entonces vamos para allá  
  
En el parque Pingüino  
  
Sakura: Debo ir a mi casa, seguro deben estar preocupados por mi  
  
Shaoran: Si vamos, te acompaño  
  
Sakura: Gracias (y le sonrió dulcemente agarrandole de la mano)  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Sakura  
  
Sakura: Gracias por acompañarme  
  
Shaoran: No es nada ( y le dio un tierno beso)  
  
Sakura: (después de corresponderle de la misma manera) Vas a ir al colegio mañana?  
  
Shaoran: si te veo allá ( aunque dentro de el solo quería seguir viéndola cosa que hizo por un momento)  
  
Sakura: (al darse cuenta de ello) estas bien?  
  
Shaoran: si estoy bien (sonrojándose un poco)  
  
Sakura: Entonces hasta mañana (se despidió con un beso y un fuerte abrazo y entro a su casa, suspirando para que el día de mañana llegue pronto)  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Que tal les gusto espero que si, estuve algo inspirada en estos días, lo que viene luego no solo será sobre sakura sino que abra sorpresas con los demás personajes, así que no dejen de leerlo, adiós y dejen reviuws para saber si les gusto o no o si tienen alguna sugerencia, adiós y gracias por leer ^^ 


End file.
